Continued research has been conducted using monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) generated against pertussis toxin (PT). These mAbs have been extremely useful in research aimed at identification of epitopes within the PT molecule which are of importance with respect to the design of acellular vaccines. All of the antibodies have been provided to many research laboratories outside the FDA and several manuscripts have been published regarding these reagents.